TF Cybertron: Family forever
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: A collection of one shots based on when Vector Prime took care of Safeguard and the Recon Mini-Con team from the day they first met until the day they could not see each other again.
1. Chapter 1

Family forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Cybertron.

It was entirely unexpected that he would find anyone out here, much less 4 very young Mini-Cons. Vector Prime could not just leave them though. They were destined to help him on his travels, even though they seemed to be too young to understand that. He approached the shuttle slowly and looked at all four sparklings and put a smile on his face as a way of assuring them he had friendly intentions.

"Hello little ones" Vector said to the Mini-Cons.

They immediately huddled closer together. The time and space guardian approached them slowly. "I'm not here to harm you."

The red Mini-Con then spoke perfect Cybertronian and asked "You really mean it?"

"Indeed I do." Vector Prime replied. "What is your name?"

"I'm Jolt!" the Mini-Con sparkling said. "And they are my brothers Reverb and Sixspeed"

*I'm Safeguard* the silver colored Mini-Con added.

Jolt translated Safeguard's statement and inquired "Where did you come from?"

"Well, when a mech and a femme love each other very much…"Vector started to say.

"No, not how you were made!" the red mech got frustrated and interrupted him.

"My apologies for being confused young one." The white, purple and gold ancient Cybertronian said. "I can not tell you that now."

*That sucks* Reverb muttered.

Vector Prime composed himself again and gently lifted the three younger Mini-Cons into his arms. "I'm taking all 4 of you with me on my travels."

*Where are we going to go?* Safeguard asked getting excited.

"Many different places and times as I'll need your help to ensure that I can complete my job that I have been doing since before you were created." The space time guardian answered him.

*Will you take care of us?* Sixspeed ask shyly.

"Indeed I will."

Within 10 minutes of conversing between themselves, the Mini-Cons came to the conclusion that going with the much older Cybertronian mech would be better than staying where they were and agreed to go with him.

*We're still going to be a family, aren't we?* Reverb wanted to know and looked at Jolt as he said this.

*Yeah, we're still going to be a family silly; it's just going to be bigger and it will last forever.* Jolt replied.

He did not realize how true that statement would be…

*A few solar cycles later*

Though they had no mission today, the Mini-Cons would have to keep themselves busy. Safeguard was doing his research on several different universes, Jolt was coloring and Reverb and Sixspeed were playing "tag" all while Vector Prime was typing a journal entry and keeping track of what had already been done around the house. It was hard to say where they were, as all 5 were outside of the time-space continuum but their dwelling resembled that of a typical Cybertronian with steps for the Mini-Cons to get up to their chairs for mealtimes and small berths for them to recharge on in each of their rooms. It had been four days since they had decided to stay together and slowly but surely everyone was getting used to it.

The peace and quiet would not last though; Reverb and Sixspeed had run out of the living room and had gone down the hallway into another room and a crash was heard. Vector Prime immediately got up and went to check it out. When he got down there, he was slightly horrified at what he saw; both Mini-Cons were covered in fragments of something that had shattered and a picture was on the floor, underneath the glass like substance and the table that said picture was on had been knocked over.

"Reverb, Sixspeed, which one of you did this?" the mech asked trying to contain his anger.

*He pushed me and I couldn't stop* Sixspeed looked away as he said that.

*I didn't know that was there!* the blue Mini-Con added.

Vector Prime picked up the picture; he would have to reframe it later. He then put it into subspace and handed both small mechs a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess they made. He put the table back up and walked out, trying not to curse at the 2 of them. The space time guardian then went to meditate, deciding to save the lecturing for later.

A megacycle passed by and Sixspeed had come back into the main room after having hidden in his room for a while. The green Mini-Con looked as though he had been crying for a long time. *Sir, I'm really sorry* he said when he came up to where his "dad" was sitting at the computer.

*Me too* Reverb added. *I didn't know it was important*

Turning around, Vector Prime found that he could no longer be angry with them. He picked them up and hugged them. "I've forgiven both of you. I want you to stay in here while playing from now on, no more going into any other rooms."

*Yes sir* both Mini-Cons said.

Jolt came over to them with Safeguard not far behind. They both asked *who's in that picture?*

The ancient mech smiled sadly but decided to tell them the story. 'Those are my brothers and sister; we were the first Cybertronians to be created by Primus in order to fight Unicron. It was shortly after this picture was taken by a Mini-Con that transformed into a camera that one of them betrayed us all and we were all torn apart."

*What did he do?* Safeguard asked.

"He sided with Unicron and thereafter was only referred to as the Fallen; we later imprisoned him and had to go our separate ways in order to carry out the tasks that had been appointed to us. I am quite certain that not many of them are still alive." Vector answered.

Sixspeed started sobbing. *That's such a sad story* he told his brothers.

"Indeed it is but we must not dwell on the past; we can only change the present and the future and be responsible for our actions now." The ancient mech gave all 4 Mini-Cons a hug to reassure them that he would be fine. "In my case, I have two responsibilities; taking care of you four and taking care of time and space to ensure that no one threatens it, neither of which is easy but I never expected it to be so."

"Do you like us though?" Jolt asked. "I'm afraid you'd stop liking us because we're not perfect."

"No one can ever be perfect but Primus loves all of us even with our imperfections. He would never give us anything we could not handle and it seems he thought I would be the right one to take care of 4 young Mini-Cons who needed a parent just as much as I needed a little bit of company on at least some of my travels." Vector assured him. "Indeed I do like, no love all of you and never expect any of you to be close to perfect. Now come on, it's time to refuel for the evening and then say some prayers."

*Okay.* Reverb said.

The Mini-Con sparklings then climbed down off Vector Prime's lap and headed to the kitchen. Vector Prime himself then got the empty energon cubes and put each one under the energon dispenser to get enough for all of them. They all sat down to eat.

"Vector, may we call you daddy?" Jolt wanted to know. "That's what you are to us."

"You may do so little ones." Vector said smiling. "Who would like to say the blessing?"

*I would!* Reverb volunteered. *Thank you Primus for this fuel and every good thing we have in our lives. Please help us to appreciate it and help us when bad things come to us.*

The unusual family then enjoyed their meal and when they were finished and the table was cleared off, Vector Prime took all 4 Mini-Cons back into the main room. He read a passage from the Covenant of Primus to them and all listened, even the very fidgety Reverb. By the time the space-time guardian had gotten them to finish their prayers, they had all fallen into recharge.

Vector Prime took them to their rooms, first putting Safeguard onto his berth, then Jolt, then Reverb and last but not least Sixspeed. He then went into the main room to write the last bit of his journal entry, thanking Primus for letting him take care of all 4 sparklings and that he had been able to spend an evening with them.

Author's note: Mostly this will be a series of one shot stories although they are all loosely connected. Thanks to Cairistona for being my beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2

Family forever chapter 2

(2 solar cycles later)

It was time for their first mission; well it would be tomorrow anyways. All 4 Mini-Cons were excited, except for Sixspeed, who not only was shy but lacked confidence. Also, it did not help that his adoptive older brother Safeguard had told everyone that they would go down the drain if they used the washracks.

"Being the mental age of a seven year old, you should know better than to tell them ridiculous stories." Vector Prime scolded the oldest Mini-Con when he could not get the other 3 to get washed up.

Safeguard looked down at his feet in shame. *Sorry Dad* he said sadly.

"You go and get ready for recharge; you're grounded all day tomorrow." The older mech ordered him.

When the oldest mini-con left, Vector switched focus to finding the future Recon Mini-Con team. Jolt and Reverb had finally gotten into the washracks and were cleaning themselves up but Sixspeed was nowhere to be seen.

"Sixspeed, come out from wherever you're hiding."

Sixspeed slowly opened a closet door and walked over to the mech he called "father" and though he wanted to look away, knew that he had to make eye contact when talking with anybody. *Dad I'm not using the washracks* he said shyly. *I think I'm going to drown or get stuck in the drain*

"No you're not." Jolt insisted as he walked by after drying off as he had overheard the conversation. Reverb soon followed him and nodded his head in agreement.

*Safeguard was lying!* Sixspeed realized, getting angry with his older brother.

"He has already gotten a punishment for doing so." Vector Prime explained. "Your brothers were fine and you will be as well."

The only still dirty Mini-Con then went to the washracks and nervously turned on the water; he screamed because it was too cold and was explaining that through chattering dental plates.

Vector Prime switched the water to a warmer temperature.

*Sorry I worried you* Sixspeed looked down at his feet, very embarrassed.

"It is all right; just wash up. I won't let anything bad happen to you." The ancient Cybertronian assured him as he handed the smaller mech a bar of soap and a cleaning cloth.

Sixspeed smiled and within 10 minutes was clean and dried; he had seen how small the drain actually was and realized how ridiculous it was of him to believe that story. He then went into his room while Vector Prime went to clean his own self up; thankfully it hadn't been any worse with getting them to obey his orders. The next day however was a different story…

*Are we there yet?* Reverb asked.

"For the 6th time, no we're not." Jolt replied in a very annoyed tone of voice. All the Mini-Cons were traveling in Vector Prime's space ship mode and were on their very first mission together. It was not easy however for 4 sparklings to keep quiet and wait patiently.

That was when Safeguard started singing in the Mini-cons' language. *Ten thousand cans of oil on the wall, 10,000 cans of oil, take one down, pass it around, nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine cans of oil on the wall*

Sixspeed covered his audios and Reverb told his older brother *Shut up!*

Safeguard continued singing and had gotten somewhere around the 9,080's when Jolt wound up cursing "Frag it Safeguard, why are you counting down from that high? You're driving me crazy!"

Vector Prime had had enough. "All of you quiet down!" he ordered them. "If I hear one more beep out of any of you, you are all grounded for a week. Jolt, you know better than to swear like that, Reverb, you need to learn patience, Safeguard stop singing that song. Sixspeed, ignore your brothers. Is that clear all of you?"

*Yes sir* all 4 Mini-cons replied.

The time and space guardian sighed; he would have to deal with them at home if they misbehaved again. For now, he had to warp to where and when they needed to be and get this mission completed.

Wherever they had gone, it had taken at least 2 weeks to complete the mission and now it was time to travel back home for now. The Mini-cons however were still misbehaving.

*He's touching me!* Sixspeed complained when Reverb started poking him.

Jolt slapped Reverb, who quickly retaliated and the 2 were now fighting and inadvertently squeezing poor Sixspeed while Safeguard told them *be quiet!*

That only worked for a few minutes; Jolt had begun coloring but Safeguard took his crayons.

"Hey!" the red Mini-con shouted.

Reverb began insulting Sixspeed for being so shy and lacking confidence. *You're so scared you can't squash an ant-droid*

The latter hit his brother and they continued fighting for the next 10 minutes, all while Jolt grabbed his crayons away from Safeguard and then started fighting with him.

"I thought I had told all of you to be quiet just as when we started this trip!" Vector Prime scolded the four of them, nearly yelling loud enough for the whole multiverse to hear.

*He started it!* Sixspeed and Jolt each pointed at Reverb and Safeguard respectively while saying this.

"I do not care who started it; you are going to stop it right now and we are going to discuss this at home."

The 4 Mini-cons were silent for the rest of the trip; they knew they were in very, very big trouble…

Author's note: Kind of had to split this into 2 parts but I hope that's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had all finally gotten home; the Mini-cons filed out of Vector Prime's spaceship mode and the space time guardian transformed into robot mode and went inside. The small sparklings were following him and they got into the living room. They then sat on their small chairs.

"I am very disappointed in all of you; not only were you hurting each other but I need complete silence in order to drive and nearly went the wrong way due to being distracted." Vector Prime told them; he was angry but was trying to keep himself from lashing out too much. "I'm not going to pass judgment though until I've heard everyone's side of what happened. Safeguard, you first."

Safeguard didn't want to look at his dad but knew that he had to face up to whatever punishment was going to be given to him. *I told them to shut up because I heard Jolt and Reverb fighting and it was driving me crazy. Then they were quiet and I got bored so I took Jolt's crayons and I forgot to ask him if I could use them*

"Idiot" Jolt muttered.

"Jolt, be silent!" Vector ordered him. "Safeguard, you may continue."

*He got all snippy with me and overreacted and I really, really wanted to draw something and didn't think before I started hitting and punching him* the silver Mini-Con finished, wanting to look down at his feet in shame.*that's all I have to say.*

The time space guardian then said "Jolt, is this true?"

"Yes." The red Mini-con replied. "I wanted Reverb to stop bothering Sixspeed and that's why I hit him. Safeguard shouldn't have taken my crayons because I was not done with my picture yet! Then I wasn't thinking either and punched and hit him back and tried to kick him too."

*You're lucky I didn't kick your aft!*Safeguard shouted angrily.

"Enough." Vector Prime ordered them to stop. "Sixspeed, why were you fighting with Reverb?"

*He wouldn't stop bothering me and called me a scaredy-bot.* Sixspeed had tears forming in his optics.

*It's true that he is one! He was trying to prove that he wasn't and yes I did poke him.* Reverb added.

Vector Prime sighed. They had each explained themselves and had been honest at least. "You are all grounded for this whole week, which means no going out of your rooms except for mealtimes, oil changes, saying family prayers and missions. I want all of you to think about why what you did was wrong and apologize to each other at the morning meal tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

*Yes Dad* all of the Mini-cons replied, very regretful over what they had done.

Soon, everyone had gone into their rooms to get some recharge after having a bit of energon and saying a few prayers. Vector started wondering was he really the right person to raise 4 sparklings? He then remembered that they were young and had a lot to learn still and would have to learn useful life lessons for themselves. All he could do was teach them what he could and hope that they would remember it. Even those who had been raised in "good homes" could turn bad via making stupid choices. Vector Prime went to sleep, hoping that all 4 brothers would forgive each other soon.


	4. Chapter 4

TF Cybertron: Family Forever chapter 4

Thankfully, the next day the Mini-Cons had all apologized and forgave each other since they had realized how ridiculous their fighting had been. Now here they were a few days later after their punishment had ended and it was very early in the morning. Poor Reverb had been throwing up as humans would call it and while Safeguard and Jolt were cleaning it up and had handed him a bucket, Sixspeed had run to Vector Prime's quarters to inform him of what happened.

*Daddy, Reverb's sick!* he informed the space time guardian, shouting very loudly for emphasis.

Vector awoke, immediately filled with worry but put it aside as he went to check on the youngest Mini-Con, Sixspeed not far behind...

Soemtime later, Reverb found himself lying in bed again. He had kicked the blanket off due to feeling too hot. *Being sick is no fun* he complained.

"I understand little one." Vector Prime had come in with a bottle of coolant and a large measuring spoon, several times the size of one that humans would use to measure liquid medication.

The little Mini-Con was displeased with the idea of having to swallow said coolant and turned away while crossing his arms and pouting.

"Reverb, I am not leaving until you have swallowed the coolant; it will help you feel better even if it does taste terrible." the time space guardian informed him.

Reverb turned around again, and after his adopted dad had measured the coolant, took the spoon and swallowed all of it, doing his best not to gag. He then settled down into recharge again.

"You will be all right young one; just rest for now. I will check on you in a few mega-cycles." Vector Prime went out of the room and closed the door. He then put the bottle of coolant away and went to see what the other 3 Mini-Cons were doing.

Thankfully, the other 3 said mini-cons were okay. Vector then went to write more in his journal. Some of what he wrote was "I'm not surprised that I was able to figure out what needed to be done to combat Reverb's illness, seeing as there are many times that sick sparklings and other young ones of other species have had to have similar medications, albeit made of different ingredients, to combat something like this. I hope that Reverb can keep the coolant down and that he recovers soon."

Author's note: Yes, another short chapter but it's all that I could come up with.


	5. Chapter 5

Family forever chapter 5

Author's note: It's been way too long since I updated this, I know. Hopefully, I will be able to finish it.

Reverb had recovered within two days and was back to his old self so to speak and now was asking Vector Prime a question that was difficult to answer. "How do Cybertronians make each other?" was what it was according to Jolt's translation.

Vector wasn't so sure if the Mini-Cons were old enough to have him give them "the nuts and bolts" talk but did start explaining it to them. "Well young ones, when a mech and a femme love each other..."

Sixspeed and Jolt looked like they were about to throw up at the end of it but Safeguard and Reverb were at least glad to know the truth. The four young Mini-Cons then went to play before going on their next mission with their adopted father.

The very next day after the mission was over, Jolt asked "Dad, why don't you have a femme to love? She could travel with us and be our mom and everything."

"Jolt, I was not meant to have that type of relationship; the last time I saw a medic I was informed that I would not be able to have sparklings of my own and my duties keep me from pursuing anyone who I may have those feelings for." Vector Prime sighed, not sure of how else to explain it. "For now, I think you and your brothers being here with me makes me happy enough despite everything."

*We're not the only ones who don't have a mom.* Sixspeed pointed out. *There's lots of other sparklings that don't have a mom or even a dad like we do; we're pretty lucky compared to them.*

*That's awful!* Safeguard gasped, not able to comprehend the idea of it. *I wish everybody could have a parent to love them, a parent who's really great like our dad is*

*He's right; Dad's the greatest and I don't want anyone else here with him but us.* Reverb added, jealous at the idea of the purple and white mech spending time with someone else.

Vector Prime chuckled and hugged all 4 Mini-Con sparklings. "I'll always love all 4 of you no matter what happens, even if we aren't together one day." he told them all, cuddling them close to his saprk.

"I don't want you to go anywhere; I want you to stay here forever." Jolt told his guardian.

The time and space guardian replied "I can't promise that since I don't know what will happen to us but I can promise that things will work out even when it seems like they're only going wrong"

And that was what the 4 young Mini-Cons would understand much later on though not for a long time by human standards...

It was many years later and while all of the Mini-Cons were a bit older, they were still occasionally childish such as when it came to waiting for Vector Prime to summon them; right now, they had the most important mission of all which was to keep a blackhole from destroying one of many universes where Cybertronians existed in addition to other lifeforms, which the 4 had yet to learn about.

*I want to help Dad now* Reverb complained

*He'll call us when he's ready for us.* Safeguard replied. *Geez, you act like such a sparkling sometimes*

*I am not!*

*Guys, please stop.* Sixspeed complained and covered his audio receptors.

*Hey, Dad's summoning us now.* Jolt said to his brothers.

With that, the 4 Mini-Cons teleported to an Earth in the universe that was in danger of being completely wiped out; all 4 mechs were nervous although not scared at what was to happen next but they remembered something that Vector Prime had always told them: "Just do what needs to be done and Primus will help you".

Author's note: yes, I'm finally getting to the events of the actual TF: Cybertron series; I will have to rewatch it before writing more one shots and the last one that I do here, which won't be for a while, will be sad since it will be based on the last 4 episodes. I normally don't do sad endings but I'll make an exception for this collection of one shots.


	6. Chapter 6

Family forever chapter 6

The first thing that the Recon Mini-Con team had noticed when they first appeared on the part of Earth where Vector Prime was with this universe's Autobots, or at least what Sixspeed and Reverb noticed, was the 3 humans. Jolt had first noticed that the female human, named Lori, had on a t-shirt that had the symbol of the Omega Lock on it. All 3 Mini-Cons scanned vehicle forms from pictures in a book that the 2 male humans, Bud and Coby, had before Jolt mentioned what he had seen to Lori.

Vector Prime of course recognized the Omega Lock symbol as well. It was apparent later that day, when the plans for the Autobots' Earth base were being finalized, that the 3 human kids could hear its frequency as they were covering their ears. Jolt felt very, very fortunate to not be in their shoes at the moment since from what he could tell, it was very loud. How was it that they could hear that frequency though when Cybertronians had better hearing than organic species? The red mini-con would have to ask Vector Prime this later...

Soon the Autobots had all started building their base they were going to have while on Earth. Of course, Sixspeed was very, very excited as were his brothers. They also knew that they would have to help out a lot; they were no longer sparklings after all.

*How long until this is done?* Reverb complained to everyone.

*If you stop complaining and start doing the work, it won't take as long to get done.* Safeguard pointed out.

The base was done by sunset and Jolt soon found himself telling his siblings all about how Overhaul had completed stealth coating the entire last block of the base by himself just in time while Megatron and Starscream were being held off by Vector Prime, Optimus Prime, Jetfire, and Hotshot (since they, that is the other Mini-cons, had been resting when that happened).

*Cool!* Sixspeed exclaimed.

"Come you 4; it is time for us to rest before we continue the rest of this mission." Vector Prime said to them when he came in with the other Autobots.

"Where did the kids go?" Jolt asked.

"They were taken home by Hotshot." Optimus Prime replied. "I'm sure they'll get home safely as long as he doesn't get a speeding ticket."

"That's good." Jolt was relieved to hear this.

All the Mini-Cons said "good night" in their language to the Autobots and went into the room they were sharing; Optimus and Vector Prime had insisted that the 4 of them share a room just in case more Autobots needed to stay on base and they needed extra rooms. They climbed onto their berths and just like when the Mini-cons were younger, Vector came in to tuck them in.

*That was awesome what happened today!* Reverb said. *I'll bet that Megatron and Starscream were scared out of their wits when you showed them that you can still fight despite your age*

Vector Prime chuckled. "It won't be that easy on the rest of this mission necessarily." he told his adopted sons. "We will be able to complete it though; for now, it is time for all of us to rest and even if you 4 don't recharge right away, please be quiet so that others can. Is that clear?"

*Yes sir.* all of the Mini-Cons replied. *Good night Dad*

"Good night young ones; rest well." The time and space guardian turned off the light and left the room; it was so hard to believe that it had been so long since he had adopted the Mini-Cons and raised them as his own. They had grown up so much and yet had never lost their sense of wonder and other things that many children had. Vector Prime went to sit in the main room and have some energon with a few of the other Autobots. Maybe doing so would get them to trust him more and to get everyone besides Optimus to stop having any doubts they might have.

"Vector Prime, is everything all right?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I am fine Optimus; it's just concern about finding the Omega Lock and the Keys." the older Prime replied; that was his main worry other than the Mini-Cons though he did not mention them. He got his cube of energon and sat down next to the Autobot leader.

"We will find them before the Decepticons do; I'll make sure of that." Optimus Prime said reassuringly.

Vector Prime sipped his energon and didn't respond. He silently prayed that things would go well though who knew what would happen next-

Soon he heard beeping coming from the Mini-Cons room.

"Just what are those Mini-Cons doing?" Scattershot asked, looking up from the computer monitor.

"Just what I was going to ask." Jetfire added.

Vector sighed and got up. "I'll check on them." He left the room, leaving the other Autobots bewildered since they didn't know how close the time and space guardian was to the 4 young Mini-Cons.

In the meanwhile, the Mini-Cons were having a pillow fight and chasing each other.

*I'm going to get you guys.* Safeguard teased his brothers as he tossed a pillow at Sixspeed, who had stuck his glossa out at the older Mini-Con.

"Safeguard, Jolt,, Sixspeed, Reverb, don't make me come in there!" Vector Prime called out from the hallway.

The Mini-Cons put their pillows back on their berths and went back into recharge. Vector Prime returned to the main room and sighed. "They're fine, just acting childish."

The night got even well, worse when Hotshot did come back and admitted that he had in fact gotten a speeding ticket which was why he was late.

"Hotshot, I'm very disappointed in you; we're supposed to be maintaining our cover and getting in trouble with the humans for violating their traffic rules makes that harder..." Optimus started lecturing the youngest of the Autobots while Vector Prime went into his own quarters, closing the door behind him and laughing out loud. He knew that perhaps someday, assuming that this universe was successfully saved, that the Autobots would also laugh about what had happened with Hotshot and his trying to get the kids home fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Family forever chapter 7

The human kids making more of an effort to help the Autobots blend in on Earth was the good news. The bad news was finding out that Megatron had found the first Cyber Planet Key or at least the planet where it was located; Sixspeed was actually crying when he heard this, with Reverb mocking him and calling him a crybaby in the Mini-Cons language.

"Don't call him a crybaby you stupid fragger." Jolt was whispering angrily to his brother though forgetting to use Mini-Con language hence the human kids looking confused and getting distracted from the lesson they were giving several 'bots and all of the Autobots gasping.

"Jolt, go wash your mouth out with cleaning fluids." Optimus Prime ordered.

"Sorry." Jolt went to do so, feeling ashamed of himself for having forgotten that he probably shouldn't be swearing in front of the human kids.

"What does 'fragger' mean?" Bud asked.

"Bud, I must ask you not to repeat that again." Jetfire replied. "It's a curse word on our planet."

"Oh."

"Wait a minute, you guys have curse words?" Coby asked.

"Yes we do; I can think of several off the top of my head." Hotshot replied.

"Hotshot, don't!" all of the other Autobots shouted.

"I wasn't actually going to say them!" He argued.

In the meanwhile, the other Mini-Cons were trying to find out where Jolt had gone and had wound up finding him finally completing washing his mouth out and spitting into a sink while explaining to Vector Prime what had happened.

"Jolt, young humans are impressionable; they already have plenty of their own curses that they use. They don't need to learn Cybertronian curses as well." The time and space guardian was explaining to the red Mini-Con. He turned to the other 3 Mini-Cons. "Let this be a lesson to you 3 as well. I won't be surprised if I did hear Bud using that word more."

Thankfully, that was not the case at all as at least the next day, maybe 2 days later, everyone was using cleaner language while on their way to find out any info on the location of the Omega Lock and anything about the Atlantis pattern. Jolt had loved having Bud ride in his helicopter mode and to his credit was attempting to go fast with visually searching while Bud surfed the Internet. It took some time but finally, Bud had found a copy of the Atlantis pattern in a museum in Mexico and everyone was now heading there, save for Safeguard, who wanted to stay behind and keep an optic sensor on everything at the base.

Then the worst parts of that evening happened; not only did Jolt, Reverb and Sixspeed as well as Lori and Bud barely managed to stay out of the way of a battle with Thundercracker and Starscream but the Atlantis pattern discovered turned out to be a fake.

Jolt sighed sadly as everyone returned to base and Red Alert quickly scanned everybody to make sure that they weren't badly injured; this whole thing had been for nothing, or at least it seemed like it. Vector Prime had announced that he had found the coordinates of the first Cyber Planet Key on the fake Atlantis pattern.

*Finally we're getting somewhere* Reverb whispered excitedly to the other Mini-Cons.

*Yeah, I know.* Jolt replied.

Optimus Prime wound up sending Red Alert and Hot Shot to the Speed Planet, with Vector Prime's assistance of course. Once the 2 'bots were there, Sixspeed asked *Are they going to be okay?*

Vector Prime patted Sixspeed's head and whispered "They will be all right; you may pray for them when we do our family prayers tonight if you wish."

That's what Sixspeed did a few hours later. *Please Primus protect Red Alert and Hot Shot and help them find the first Cyber Planet Key. And please bless Vector Prime, Reverb, Jolt, Safeguard, Optimus, Scattorshot, Overhaul, Landmine and every other Autobot that's on Earth right now.* he prayed. *And I almost forgot, please take care of me too.*

The next day though, something would happen that Jolt would later get scolded for though no one knew it yet...

Author's note: yeah, I'm doing about 2 episodes and some thoughts from the Mini-Cons about what they experience in each chapter until I decide to end the story. And no, I have no idea exactly how to word the lecture to Jolt about having let Bud go into space with Scattorshot or if he should even be lectured considering that he did manage to save their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Family Forever chapter 8

It was the next day and Jolt was working at the computer when he heard Bud complaining about something.

"Is something the matter Master Bud?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm not a Master!" Bud reminded him.

"Sorry Bud dude." The red Mini-Con said.

Somehow, Jolt had been convinced that it would be a good idea to let Bud go into space and somehow, Scattorshot was willing to drive him on the spacebridge which was the closest they could get to space without having to use an actual spaceship. Then, Jolt didn't know how to explain what had happened when Coby and Bud came looking for Lori but did eventually tell them the truth and then disaster had struck. Scattorshot and Bud had been knocked off the spacebridge by a stray missile.

Thankfully for everyone involved, the red Mini-Con opened a portal and had teleported the Autobot and the human back into base. He explained to the humans that Vector Prime had taught him how to do this.

"Jolt, you will not be punished." Optimus Prime said. "I think you've learned your lesson and we are all very fortunate that Bud and Scattorshot were not killed so next time, ask myself or Jetfire before sending one of the humans on the spacebridge. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Jolt replied.

All the Mini-Cons were relieved that Jolt wasn't getting lectured this time; after all, there were more important things to worry about, like finding Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega lock.

(Sometime later)

The Mini-Cons were just as busy as everyone else now with helping in the search. Optimus Prime had just announced that there was an emergency mission. It turned out that Jetfire and the Autobot leader had led Thundercracker to a fake base to destroy it. While everyone else was discussing whether everything was going well with Hotshot and Red Alert, Sixspeed was writing in his journal. "I hope that we can find a Cyber Planet Key really soon because I can't wait to see the look on the 'Cons faceplates when we do..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With Jetfire being successful at getting Starscream to destroy a fake base, the Mini-Cons were hoping that things would start looking up as far as completing the mission went. For now though, they were talking about tonight's most recent events regarding Starscream tricking the Autobots with another fake Atlantis pattern and hence almost being discovered by the other humans.

*What would they do if they caught us?* Sixspeed wondered as the 4 stepped into the wash racks.

*Probably cut us up or something.* Reverb answered, just to scare his brother. He wasn't sure that that was actually true.

"Don't tell him that." Jolt replied. "Why do you always have to scare him?"

*If you guys don't stop arguing, I'll tell Dad!* Safeguard warned his siblings as he turned the water on for them and proceeded to help Sixspeed wash up.

No one argued as they washed themselves and finally turned off the water and dried off. The Mini-Cons proceeded to their quarters, discussing whether they should stay up late and watch a human horror movie similar to the one that had scared Coby.

*I don't think so. Dad wants us well rested.* Reverb said.

*Yeah, good point. I still want to do it anyway* Jolt sighed. He would just have to sneak out later and watch one of those scary movies on his own once all of the Autobots were in recharge...

Vector Prime could not get into recharge. He was worried that with this whole mission, he was forgetting to spend time with his sons. He knew they were teenagers well, almost, despite their still being like children but still, they would probably grow up before he knew it regardless of their mental or physical age.

"Vector, are you all right?" someone asked.

The ancient Prime turned to see Optimus approaching him. "I am fine." he lied.

"Vector Prime, I know you're lying. Every Prime has the ability to detect an obvious lie." Optimus sighed. "If it's about the mission, we are working as hard as we can to get it done as soon as possible."

Sighing and knowing that he couldn't get out of this, Vector decided to tell the truth. "It's the Mini-Cons. I've raised them since they were very young sparklings." He proceeded to tell the Autobot leader at least part of the story about how he met them, not everything though since he wasn't sure Optimus needed to know certain details.

Optimus Prime wasn't sure of what to say. He remembered his own creators worrying about not spending enough time with him due to their work and had never realized that until much later on when he had his final upgrade to his adult frame. Finally, he said "Every caretaker of younglings can feel the same way. How old are the Mini-Cons?"

"In human years, they would be considered teenagers despite their still acting childish at times." he replised. "In only a few years they will be adults and I will no longer be able to help them as much as I wish to regarding life lessons."

"I am sure you will find more time to spend with them even with all we still have to do to find the keys and the Omega Lock." Optimus assured Vector. "I really do believe that."

Giving the younger Prime a smile, Vector said "Thank you Optimus for your faith in me."

Outside the door, Jolt had been listening to the conversation and it had distracted him from his intentionally trying to sneak into the main room to watch the scary movie he wanted to watch. He gave himself away by sneezing.

"Jolt, is that you out there?" Optimus inquired.

"Yeah, I...I just couldn't sleep." He lied.

"Come here Jolt." Vector led the young Mini-con away to try to explain to him that even though the mission was important, skipping recharge wasn't going to make it successful.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I could find a movie on TV like the ones the humans were watching and, well, I didn't really find one like it. I know what we're supposed to be doing is more important than movies though."

Vector smiled. "Jolt, I think you and your brothers should get to know the humans better. It may very well help us succeed in our mission if you do."

"you mean, I could go over to Bud and Coby's house or something as long as their creators don't see me?" Jolt was excited at this prospect.

The time and space guardian nodded. "Yes; for now though, i want you to go back into recharge. Is that clear?"

"Yes Dad." Jolt hugged him and went back to his quarters, hoping that a fun visit with the humans would be a good break for him and the other Mini-Cons...

Author's note: I only mentioned the events of one episode in this chapter but that was only because I was lazy and losing my muse for this story. That being said, I hope you all will only have to wait a few weeks rather than a year for the next update.


End file.
